NY Noire
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Alex Russo had no idea lying to her best friends would lead to one of the youngest and most powerful crime bosses in New York history. Inspired by LA Noire.
1. At Friendship's End

**AN: Again, this is another story that I thought up while I was working and watching TV. Like with my other stories, this is about my OC David Falcone, and Alex Russo, from Wizards of Waverly Place. If you seen the episode,** _ **I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain,**_ **this is where the story takes place, or the story is inspired by that episode. It takes place, well, you will find out where. As always, enjoy.**

 **Chapter One: At Friendship's End**

You know what's funny? Relationships. Hell, even friendships for that matter. Both are complicated as hell, and one mistake can end both. That mistake can be as simple as forgetting the right sandwich that your significant other loves, to full blown infidelity. One is not as serious as the other obviously, but it can have just as bad results, terrible results, or just as surprisingly, not as bad results at all. In my honest opinion, I would have to say that friendships are more fragile and harder to maintain than a relationship. That is my belief, it is not fact, just an observation.

Why the diatribe? It is just to set up what is about to come. See, Alex Russo, 15, and David Falcone, just 16, are friends. More than that, best friends. They grew up together, and their parents were friends like they were. Alex has a knack for getting in trouble using her magic for doing things that she were not supposed to do. David would get in trouble for trying to protect her. It was a good friendship, but as with inter gender friendships, sometimes romantic feelings would come up. David, if you would ask him he would tell you this, he did not know where or when these feelings came up or when it happened.

Of course, Alex was oblivious to her friend's feelings, and it frustrated David to no end. What really tugged at his heartstrings, was watching the girl that he secretly liked, go out with other boys. That drove David up the wall, and infuriated him. Of course, ladies and gentlemen, there is a limit to how far David would go for his friend, Alex, and he is about to reach that limit...

* * *

Alex was in a bind. She was waiting on Riley to call her and ask her out, but if she was to go out with him Friday night, she had to watch Max. She really wanted to go out with Riley, but Max was her first concern. Justin had a date Friday, and her mom and dad were going out Friday night. That left her to watch Max, because she was the only one free and wasn't doing anything that day.

Snapping her out of her thoughts was the phone ringing. Alex ran out of her room to answer it. Just as she knew it would be, it was Riley calling.

"Riley! What's up!" Alex said, trying not to sound too eager, but failing badly.

"Hey Alex. I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything Friday night, would you be interested in doing a group date with a few friends of ours? About 7 o'clock?" Riley asked.

"Sure. That would be cool. I will see you then!" Alex said. She hung up the phone, and ran back into her room, squealing and giggling happily. That brought her brother Justin into her room.

"What are you so happy about?" Justin asked her, standing at the doorway to her room.

"I finally got a date with Riley! This Friday night!" Alex said, still feeling the excitement from Riley calling her a few minutes earlier.

"You do know that you are watching Max Friday, right?" Justin asked her. That killed what excitement that Alex had, and she sat on her bed, sighing heavily. Just like that, her plans were ruined. She felt like screaming, then she had a thought of inspiration.

"What if I could find someone else to watch Max?" Alex asked.

"It would have to be someone that they trust, but I think it would be alright." Justin asked her.

"Someone that they trusted, like David, right?" Alex asked her.

"Yeah." Justin nodded. Alex smiled, and pulled out her cell phone.

"Wait, what are you going to tell him?" Justin asked her.

"I am going to tell him that I am going to a party, and I need someone to watch Max." Alex said.

"Wait, you are going to lie to David? Your best friend, you are about to lie to him." Justin said, shaking his head.

"Yes, I am. Now shut up." Alex said, as someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" A voice other than David answered.

"Villo?" Alex said. Villo was David's other guardian. Louis Saint was the other one. With Louis being a US Marshal in New York, he was gone a lot, and Villo stayed there for free, in exchange for keeping an eye on David. The thing about Villo was that he was half human, half lion, due to Kelbo Russo, Alex's uncle.

"Yeah." Villo asked her.

"Is David around? I need to talk to him." Alex asked him.

"Fine with me." Villo said. "David, your girlfriend is on the phone!"

Alex heard a smack, "OW, you son of a-", and David's voice saying, "She's my friend, jerk." Then David got on the phone.

"Yeah?" David said.

"David, I need a favor. I was invited to a party Friday night, and I need someone to watch Max. Can you please watch Max for me?" Alex asked.

David was silent for a few moments, then she heard a sigh, and then he spoke.

"Fine, I'll do it." David said.

"Thanks babe. Be here at Seven, okay?" Alex said.

"I will. See you then." David said.

* * *

"Okay, so what is happening?" Villo asked as he sat in a chair opposite of David in David's room.

"Well, Alex told me that she is going to a party Friday night, and she needs someone to watch Max. I told her that I would do it." David said.

"Really now?" Villo said. "Didn't even see if you wanted to go with her?"

"Villo, you know that Alex and I run in different groups. Her friends are different from mine." David said.

"Now you are making excuses from her." Villo said. "Look, I know that you like her, but you have to stand up to her, and at least tell her how you feel."

"I don't want to ruin things between us. Plus, I don't think that she feels the same way." David said, sadly.

Villo couldn't stand David looking or feeling sad. So he just sighed and looked at him.

"Alright, look. If you need any help, I will be here." Villo said.

"Thanks." David said.

* * *

Now the Russo children. I mentioned the relationship between Alex and David. Of course, she had two brothers. Alex was the middle child, Justin was the oldest, and Max was the youngest. Justin and David, well, it was what it was. David and Justin got along, just barely. See David thought that Justin had the 'holier than thou' attitude. You know, people that tell you how you should act without being in your situation or knowing about your situation, and when you call them on their BS, you are the bad guy.

Max and David, however, were like best friends. Max preferred having David watch him, because David let him have fun. David made sure that he didn't use magic, but besides that, it was a good time whenever those two were over there or together.

* * *

David arrived at Jerry and Theresa's (Alex's mom and dad first names, for those who didn't know) home about 15 minutes before seven, and Alex opened the door, dressed like she was going somewhere else than a party. **(Remember the outfit at the end of the episode** _ **I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain**_ **, that is what she was wearing)**

"Wow. Nice outfit." David said, stepping inside, taking his NY Yankees hoodie off and hanging it up.

"Thanks. Max is in his room, Mom and dad should be back by 10, and I should be back before then. Thanks again, David." Alex said, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye." David said. Once Alex left, David went to Max's room, and knocked.

"Come in." Max called. David stepped inside, and smiled at the youngest Russo sibling.

"What's up?" David asked him.

"Oh, nothing." Max said. "David, why are you watching me?"

"Alex is going to a party, and she needed someone to watch her while she went out." David said.

The tone of the room changed, and David knew that something was wrong here.

"What? What's the matter?" David asked him.

"Alex told you that she went to a party?" Max asked him.

"She isn't? Where did she go really?" David asked him.

"I kind of overheard her and Justin talking." Max said. "She needed someone to watch me while she went out on a date. Justin told her she shouldn't be lying to you, and Alex said she didn't care."

Max watched as David tilted his head to one side, and smiled.

"Really now?" David smiled. "Grab your coat."

"What are you going to do?" Max asked him.

"Grab your coat. We are going on a little ride." David said.

* * *

Max told him what restaurant that Alex was at, and David knew where it was. The fact that he dragged him there meant that David was looking to confront his 'friend'. Max felt horrible for ratting out his sister, but at the same time, David was his friend, and knew that he was going to find out the truth sooner or later.

The restaurant was fancy, to say the least. David didn't care, because what he was about to do was going to require them to make a quick exit, anyway.

Max and David stood at the entrance to the restaurant, and they both entered, went pass the host of the restaurant, and scanned the restaurant for Alex, and her dating companion.

"Where are they?" Max asked him. David scanned the area quickly for them, and there he found them. Just when things were simmering before, the guy that Alex was sitting next to, leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek.

David wanted to go over there, and kill that guy, but he thought of something better. He saw a desert tray coming by, and he smirked menacingly.

"Wait right here." David said to Max. He walked up, shoved the waiter that was wheeling the desert tray around, and he started pushing it right towards Alex and her date.

David let go just in time to see the tray come right at Alex, and before you knew it, it tipped over, and splattered all over Alex, her date, and the people that she was with.

Alex stood up, tried to clean herself off, and looked around in time to see David leading Max out of the restaurant.

* * *

David sat with Max until his parents got home, which wasn't until about 10 minutes after they left the restaurant. Jerry and Theresa entered the home, and David stood up, and grabbed his hoodie, sliding it on in the process.

"Hey David, thanks for watching Max." Jerry said.

"No problem. See ya." David said coldly, exiting the house.

"What's with him?" Theresa asked.

"David saw Alex with another guy." Max said. "He poured dessert all over her and a guy at the restaurant that they went to."

"Wow, what did Alex say?" Jerry asked him.

"No idea. We were gone and back here before she could say anything." Max said. "It looks like they are finished as friends."

* * *

This was it. That was it. That was it. That is what David kept telling himself as he stomped into his home, right past the sleeping Villo, and into his room. He grabbed an overnight bag, and began stuffing random clothes into it. He had no idea where he was going, or what he was going to do, but he had to get the hell out of here. He didn't care where he went, or even if he got there, but he had enough.

David slung the bag over his shoulder, and walked right out the front door, and up the street. He looked around, and then right at his cell phone. He wondered if he should give anyone a heads up as to where he was going, before he could do anything, however, his cell phone began to ring, and he saw from the caller ID, it was Alex.

David stood there, contemplating answering it, but knew that blowing up was the last thing that he wanted to do. He sent it to voice mail, and then sent out a mass text to everyone.

 _Goodbye, forever._

He hit send, and smashed his cell phone to pieces. Before he left, he had two more people to say goodbye to.

* * *

The graveyard was dark, but David was able to see well enough to find his parents gravestones. They were buried right next to each other, like any decent couple would have been. He shouldn't be here, but he had to say goodbye one last time.

"Mom, Dad. I know that you were watching me from wherever you are. I just had to say goodbye one last time." David began. "I have no idea if I am ever coming back to New York, but I just had enough, you know? Alex used me for the last time, and I know that we are not going to be on speaking terms for a long time, if ever again. I don't know where I am going, but I had to say goodbye before I left. So, goodbye."

David touched the gravestones of his parents, let a tear fall from his eye, and disappeared into the New York City darkness.

* * *

 **AN: As of the present, I have no title for this story. The moment that I get a title idea, I will post this story. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Missing FriendNew Crime Family

**AN: Well, I came up with a title. While playing** _ **LA Noire,**_ **a game I totally recommend by the way, I wondered what a modern version of that game would be like, but in New York City? That is where the rest of this title came from. This story might have some cameos from my other story characters, and cameos from well known characters. As of now, I do not know if I will have some cameos, or not that is still up in the air. Thanks, and on with the story.**

 **Chapter Two: Missing Friend/New Crime Family**

Louis Saint knew that something was wrong. David sent that text that said goodbye, a bad feeling went up his spine. That was when he knew that he better book it home, and that is exactly what he did. The minute that he arrived home, that bad feeling got a lot worse. He ran up the steps two at a time, and opened the door to see Villo walking out of David's room, looking a little concerned.

"David, where is he?" Louis asked.

"No idea." Villo said. "I tried calling him, but when I try his cell, I get the 'number is not in service message'. What happened to him?"

"I have no idea. I think something bad happened to him. I got this feeling that something bad happened to him." Louis said. "I feel it in my bones."

"Let's just stop and think. Running around worried isn't going to do anything but make us think crazy." Villo said.

Louis sighed, and the two friends sat on the couch in the living room, and began to think about what has happened to their young charge. After a few minutes, Louis looked over at Villo, and he looked like he remembered something.

"Ray." Villo said.

"What? What does Ray have to do with this?" Louis said. Raymond was David's dad first name, and his mom's first name was Maria.

"Remember that night when Ray and Maria broke up?" Villo said. "Ray came home, grabbed some stuff, and was gone."

"So?" Louis asked him again. "Wait, you think that he left home because of a bad relationship?"

"Must have been." Villo said. Villo then remembered the talk he had with David before he left home to babysit Max for Alex.

"Christ, I remembered the talk I had with him before he went over to Jerry and Theresa's." Villo said.

"Let me guess, you thought she was using him, right?" Louis asked him.

"Exactly." Villo said.

"I bet that David found that out, they blew up at each other after a confrontation, and that was it." Louis said.

"Only one way to find out. Better go over there, and ask her what happened." Villo said, hopping off the couch and heading towards the door.

"Wait, what are we going to say once we get over there?" Villo said, stopping and looking back at Louis.

"I'll worry about that on the ride over there. Let's go find out what happened between David and Alex.." Louis said to Villo.

Villo shrugged his shoulders, and followed his friend out the front door of their home.

* * *

Louis and Villo walked up to the front door, and Louis felt like knocking, but instead, he began to beat on the door, hard.

"God, man, they must think the police are here." Villo said, wincing.

"Shut up." Louis said. Louis banged on the door again, and they both saw someone looked out the front window. Soon enough, they saw Justin open the front door.

"Can I help you?" Justin asked casually.

"Where's Jerry, Theresa, and Alex?" Louis asked him.

"Upstairs. Why, what happened?" Justin asked them.

"Thanks." Louis said, walking with Villo past Justin, and up the steps that lead to the main part of the house. Once Villo and Louis reached that part of the house, Jerry and Theresa looked at them as if they were ready for a fight. Alex put her head down, as if she knew what their visit was about, and knew this was not about to end well.

"Louis?" Jerry asked, his voice kind of shaking. "What's wrong?"

"David's gone. I figured that Alex might know where he might have went." Louis said.

"What?" Alex asked, shaking her head, looking between her parents, and then Louis and Villo. Villo then looked at Louis with a raised eyebrow.

 _She knows. She knows something._ Villo thought.

"Well, Alex told us that he came into the restaurant that she was at, and threw a bunch of desert on her and a guy she was with." Theresa said.

"Okay, we all know David wouldn't do anything like that, without a good reason, for him." Louis said, trying not to offend his friends.

"Alex. Did you lie to him?" Jerry asked her.

"No, I didn't." Alex said.

Louis, being a cop, knows when someone is lying, and Alex was lying, badly at that. Louis knew he did not have any evidence to prove otherwise.

"Alright, look. I am going to call the cops, and report David missing. The last place he was seen was here, so they are coming here to question you. The best thing I can tell you is to be honest with them." Louis said.

Louis and Villo bid their farewells, and left the home. Of course, they were steaming on the inside.

"Okay, what now?" Villo asked him.

"Alex looked right in my face, and lied to me." Louis said. "Let the cops deal with them. I am done helping them."

"Really? Just like that?" Villo asked him.

"Yes sir, just like that." Louis said, getting in his car. He waited for Villo to get in with him, and they drove back home.

* * *

Needless to say, Louis was right. Louis called the cops and reported David missing, and he told them that the last place he was seen was at the Waverly Place Sub Station. Of course, he went there, and questioned all of the Russo clan. One by one, of course. Jerry, Theresa, Max and Justin were all questioned, and the detectives were satisfied that they did not know anything useful. Then they got to Alex, who it became obvious to Louis and Villo that she knew something.

"Alex, is it?" The detective said. "You are the closest to David Falcone, by knowledge from your parents. Do you know what happened to David?"

"No, not really." Alex said, avoiding eye contact with the detectives.

"Well, what about the incident at the restaurant earlier? Did you do anything that might have driven him away?" The other detective asked her.

"I still have no idea why he did that." Alex said. She was lying, and just in the tone that she had, it was obvious to them that she was.

"Okay, we are going to keep looking, and if you hear anything, let us know, okay?" The detective told her, handing her a card as he did.

"I will. Thanks." Alex said, taking the card, and watching the detective leave her room.

Alex sighed, and just stared at the New York night from her bedroom window.

* * *

Alex knew that she was by no means in the clear, because the only ones who knew what really happened were her and David. Max had his suspicions, but nothing concrete. Justin was the same. Alex could feel what was brewing between the siblings.

Then it happened. One day when they were alone, Alex had enough of Justin and Max looking at her sideways, not literally but still.

"All right, what is it?" Alex all but yelled at them.

"Why didn't you tell Louis and Villo the truth about what happened between you and David?" Justin asked her.

"Nothing happened." Alex said.

"He dumped a bunch of dessert all over you. I would know, I was there." Max said.

"He was jealous that I had a date. He was always jealous of me being with other guys. I don't get it. He was really petty about that." Alex snapped.

"Wow. Really Alex?" Justin said. "You're best friend is missing, and you are dogging him."

"Former best friend. After he embarrassed me, I do not want anything to do with him, and I am glad that he is gone!" Alex yelled. She stomped off to her room, and slammed the door.

"Did that just happen?" Max asked Justin.

"Yeah, it did." Justin said. "We really cannot do anything now. Besides, even if she told the truth, she did not break any law, so what can we do?"

Max didn't say anything, but he did wonder what they were going to do now. What they didn't know or see, was once she got to her room, Alex collapsed to the floor, huddled her knees to her chest, and began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

Black leather suede shoes calmly stomped down the aisle of a building in upper Manhattan. The twenty year old that they belonged to was calmly whistling as he entered his office, dressed in the finest black suit that could be bought in New York. Yeah, David Falcone did well for himself after leaving home all that time ago. He took off his jacket, and hung it up. He sat at his desk, and casually locked his fingers behind his head, and looked out of his window that overlooked the city.

Just as he was getting content in his office, two of his "employees", Davie and Eddie, entered the office.

"Yeah, guys." David said.

"Hey, you got a message from Mr. Rissole." Davie said, taking a peace of paper, and handing it to David. David read it, and pinched the edge of his nose.

"Well, it seems that he has a problem that he wants to talk to me about." David said. "I just got in the office, and now we are heading out again."

"Where are we going?" Eddie asked him.

"To Rissole's restaurant." David said. "Good thing too, I was getting hungry."

* * *

David, Davie, and Eddie entered the restaurant, and saw Mr. Rissole sitting at a table. He motioned for David to come over, and David did. Davie and Eddie sat at a counter nearby, and David looked at Rissole with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Rissole. Nice to see you again. What's up?" David asked him.

"Every day, you look more and more like your father." Rissole said.

"I know." David said. David's father and Rissole went a ways back. Rissole even helped David get back on his feet after he left home all those years ago. So, he was like his grandfather in a ways.

"Anyway, I need your help on a little...trouble I have." Rissole said.

"No problem. what's up?" David asked him.

"My property was stolen, and I want you to get it back." Rissole said. "Listen, before you ask, I already know the son of a bitch that did it."

"First, what exactly was stolen?" David asked him.

"My prized insignia." Rissole said. "It was something that my father gave me when we first arrived in America, near Long Island. There's something else though. There's a real reason why I wanted your help on this."

"What?" David said.

"When he got my insignia, he also got the weapon that belonged to your dad." Rissole said.

"The Sword of Souls?" David asked in disbelief. "Well, fine. Who's the asshole that did this?"

"Kelbo Russo." Rissole said. He watched as David was left speechless. There is no secret that Kelbo was stupid, and David remembered a story about Kelbo hitting on his mom. That ended with Louis and Villo stopping David's dad from killing him. Kelbo stealing from crime family? That was beyond dumb.

"Why are you really telling me this?" David asked him.

"I just want my property back, and I know that if he stole that sword, someone else is going to be after it." Rissole said. "I know that you can take care of yourself, so get that back before someone else gets it."

"Alright. I will get your back, I promise you." David said. David stood up, shook Rissole's hand, and left with Davie and Eddie.

"Alright, what's up?" Davie asked him.

"Someone stole Rissole's property. A family insignia. That insignia that they had is worth a lot of money." David said. "Also, the idiot that stole from Rissole also stole a very dangerous weapon. We need to get it back before someone kills the guy that took it."

"So, what else do we need to do?" Eddie asked David.

"Get on the horn. Call Michael and tell him to be on the next plane out here." David said. "Wherever this son of a bitch is, he is going to get himself killed. We got to get that stuff back before the son of a bitch tries to sell those things off."

"Sounds like a plan. Where are we going?" Davie asked him.

"I know where the sister stays. Chick goes by the name of Megan. She lives near the beach in Long Island, so let's go there." David said.

The bulletproof black SUV that they drove there in slowly drove towards Long Island, not knowing that the other crime family was already ahead of them.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, next chapter, David, Davie and Eddie soon find Megan, but someone already visited her, with bad results for her.**


	3. A Faction's Warning

**AN: Alright, in the last chapter of this story, the reason as to why David was missing was made even more clear, and some time later, we got a glimpse as to what David is doing in present time. David, his friends Eddie and Davey are now visiting Alex's aunt, Megan. They have a surprise in store for them, though...**

 **Chapter Three: A Faction's Warning**

He knew something was wrong the minute that they stopped in front of the apartment building where Megan was living in. It didn't take time for all of them to step out of the SUV to see that something was obviously wrong here. David stood in front of his vehicle, just eying the building with some concern.

"Okay, something happened here." David said, finally breaking the silence.

"What? How can you tell?" Eddie asked.

"I just can." David said, motioning to the building while looking at his companions. "I feel it. I know something happened."

"Well, let's go see." Davey said. As they were about to go into the apartment building, David stopped them.

"No." David said. "Eddie, stay in the truck, Davey and me are going to go in to talk to Megan. We might need to leave in a hurry, and we need some eyes out here just in case we get caught off guard."

"Alright, I'm on it." Eddie said, getting back into the car. David motioned for Davey to follow him inside, and while Davey went to the mailbox to see where Megan lived, David marched up the steps.

"Don't bother, I know where it is." David said, motioning for Davey to follow him. Davey shrugged his shoulders, and followed his friend. After a few minutes, they finally reached Megan apartment.

David reached out to knock on the front door, and when he made contact, the door creaked open.

"Shit. Someone was here alright." David said. "Gloves on. I get the feeling something went down in here."

"What are we going to find?" Davey asked as he slipped his gloves on.

"The house ransacked, things tossed around, and Megan Russo alive, I hope." David said, as he and Davey slowly made their way inside the apartment in front of them both.

* * *

David, was right of course. Not a step into the apartment, they noticed that it was just how David visualized it to be. It was trashed, not a surface, couch cushion, etc, was not unturned or undisturbed. As Davey began to look around the living room, in a corner, something caught David's eye. It was an turned over chair, and he noticed that Megan was still tied to it.

She was in such bad shape, David thought that she was dead. Once he tried to feel her pulse, she began to moan slightly.

"Shit. Megan, are you alright?" David asked her.

Megan tried to speak, but she didn't have the strength to do so. Davey made his way over to them to see what was going on.

"Shit, what happened to her?" Davey asked him.

"My best guess?" David said to him. "Someone tried to get to Kelbo through Megan here. They thought that she might know where he is and tried to force that information out of her. She didn't tell them anything useful, and what you see here is the end result."

"Rissole did this, you think?" Davey asked.

"No. He never knew about here, and if he did, it would take time to find her. Whoever did this knew that she lived out here. Besides, she's alive, and that isn't exactly Rissole's M.O., is it?" David said.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Davey asked him.

Before David could answer him, Eddie called him from outside.

"Yeah, Eddie." David said.

"Guys, cops are outside. You better make yourselves scarce." Eddie said quickly.

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up." David said, hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Davey asked him, looking at the look on David's face.

"Cops are coming. Let's get out of here." David said, motioning for Davey to follow him out the back.

David and Davey were out of view before the cops made entrance into the apartment. They slid down a pipe to the alley near the main floor, and carefully made their way to their car nearby.

"Jesus, what happened?" Eddie asked them once they both got in.

"We found Megan Russo alright." David said.

"You did? That's good, right? What did she say?" Eddie asked them once again.

"She didn't say anything. She was almost dead when I found her." David said.

"Someone worked her over good and wrecked her place." Davey said.

"Shit. Where are we going next?" Eddie asked while he was driving.

"Rissole's. I have to tell him what is going on." David said.

* * *

Needless to say, Rissole was expecting David. David came right into his restaurant, and sat down with the old man.

"I take it that you are here to ask me about what happened to Megan Russo, right?" Rissole asked him.

"One thing I have always admired about you is that you never bullshit me. I appreciate that." David said. "Yes, I have to ask if you had something to do with that."

"No, I did not." Rissole said. "I heard from my contact in the NYPD that someone tried to torture and kill Miss Russo, but I did not send my crew to do that. If I want information, I have and know better ways to do that."

"Okay then, any ideas as to who might be behind this?" David said.

"No idea, might be a rival family or an upstart crew trying to make a name for themselves." Rissole said. "The guys that did this to Megan Russo seems to be hired guns. I get the feeling that they might try to do this again."

"If that is the case, we might need to get in front of this because the cops might get the ideas to come and try to pin this on us." David said.

"I will. You be careful out there." Rissole said.

"I always am. Thank you." David said. He began to get up to leave...

"David, I have one more thing to say." Rissole said.

"Okay." David said, standing in front of his seat, but not sitting down.

"I am heading over to Waverly Place to see Jerry and Theresa." Rissole said.

"Why?" David asked him.

"To move things along." Rissole said. "I am confident that you will find Kelbo and my belongings, but I believe that they better know first hand what we all are dealing with."

"That's fair." David said.

"I am going over there soon, so if you want to go over there as well, make it over there soon." Rissole said.

"I might. Don't count on it, though." David said, leaving the restaurant.

* * *

Jerry and Theresa were busy serving their customers when Rissole and his bodyguards entered the restaurant. What happened afterwards took place so fast that Jerry and Theresa both barely had anytime to register what was taking place because Rissole's entourage began ushering people out of the restaurant quickly. Once things settled down, Jerry approached his old "friend".

"Rissole? What are you doing?" Jerry asked him.

"I am looking for your brother, Jerry." Rissole said. "Where is he?"

"Kelbo? No idea." Jerry said. Rissole shook his head, as if to say that he didn't believe him.

"Jerry, I'd hate to see what happened to Megan happen to Theresa here." Rissole said.

"What happened to Megan?" Theresa asked him.

"Oh, you don't know? Someone tried to toss her apartment, but thank god she's alright for now." Rissole said, shaking his head.

"Christ!" Jerry shouted.

"Jerry! Listen to me! She'll be alright, but you have to concern yourself with what might be heading your way. Whoever did this is coming here after you and your family. I need to know, where is your brother?" Rissole asked him.

"I don't know. He is off the grid for some reason." Jerry told him.

"He has my property, and young David's as well." Rissole said.

"David? Where is he? Is he alright?" Theresa asked, feeling concerned.

"He's fine. The main thing here is that we need to get hands on your brother, because whoever this unknown party is, they are going to kill him when they get to him. God knows what is going to happen when David gets to him." Rissole said.

"I-I will try and get a hold of him." Jerry said.

"You better. I hate to see anything happen to this family. Ray had nothing but nice things to say about you guys." Rissole said, leaving the restaurant with his crew.

* * *

Wong Fusei was a close friend to Raymond Falcone, David's late father for those who didn't know. In his retirement, he took to holding on to old school weapons, and those which were rumored to have some mystical qualities to them. One of those such weapons was the Sword of Souls, big brother sword to the Banshee Shriek. It is rumored to gain powers with every death that takes place, so it is a powerful weapon. Problem is, it is a cursed weapon. The weapon cannot be used unless it is by a certain person. Whoever that is, no idea.

Mr. Fusei had the sword, until Kelbo Russo stole it from him. He might be old, but Wong never tolerated thieves in his 70 years of living. He knew and hoped that the fat bastard that stole from him would get what is coming to him. Wong knew that it was only a matter of time before David or someone else got to him.

Just thinking about that put a smile on his face.

* * *

David walked into Wong's shop, and Wong came around the corner to hug the young man.

"You look more and more like your old man everyday." Wong said.

"I get that a lot." David said. "I heard that Kelbo stole from you. My father's sword."

"He did." Wong said. "I hope that you kill that fat prick when you find him."

"Therein lies the problem." David said. "No one can find him, and whoever tortured his sister is coming after Jerry and Theresa next."

"Okay, what can I do to help?" Wong asked him.

"I know that whoever worked over Megan was not human. Do you have any other weapons of my dad's that I can use?" David said.

"Sure. One moment." Wong said. He disappeared for a moment, and returned with a mystical looking sword hilt.

"This is the Demon's Cross." Wong said.

"How does it work?" David asked Wong.

"Channel your demon energy through the hilt, and that energy becomes a blade." Wong said.

"Thanks. I get the feeling I am going to need it." David said, taking the hilt, and leaving the shop.

"I wish you all the luck in your future endeavors!" Wong called after David.

"Likewise!" David called back.

* * *

David could only smile as he watched Alex walk home from school with her friends. He was on a nearby building, watching her from afar. See, ever since he became what he became, he watched her occasionally. By occasionally, he watched over her whenever he got a bad feeling about something happening to her. He knew that now she needed her protection from whatever her uncle got her family into. The real reason that David watched over Alex was the fact that he still held out some hope that they were going to get back together. It was a long shot, but hope is what keeps some people going at tough times. These were going to be tough times ahead, that is for certain.

David smiled, as he watched her go into her home, and that is when he was finally satisfied that she was out of danger, at least for the time being.

David breathed deeply, and looked back at the lifeless body that was behind him. He carefully approached the sniper rifle that the figure had, and took it in his gloved hands.

"Nice piece." David said to the dead man. "I take it that whoever hired you is a member of your family. Don't worry, I will take good care of this fine weapon."

David took the rifle, and casually left as if it was another day in the office. Before he got too far, he made a call.

"Louis, it's me. I need to talk to you. Privately." David said into his bluetooth cell phone.

"It's big. Trust me. Not over the phone. See you soon." David said.

* * *

 **AN: In the chapters coming, this might become a cross over with** _ **Blue Bloods**_ **, and it might not. That is still up in the air, and as of next chapter, we will see David become reacquainted with some old friends and family members. It won't be all good, however...**


	4. A Time For Action

**AN: In the last chapter, the Russo family got news that Jerry's sister Megan was attacked in her apartment. David, along with Eddie and Davey, found her in bad shape. The police arrived while they were there, and the three managed to make themselves scarce** **before they were discovered. Near the end of the chapter, David found out something troubling. The chapter begins a little after that.**

 **Chapter Four: A Time For Action**

US Marshal Louis Saint was sitting in his office when, out of the blue, he got a call from his 'long lost' son, David Falcone. David wanted to meet him somewhere quiet, and out of the way. Now, Louis was more than a little apprehensive about meeting David out somewhere alone, mostly because he hasn't seen him in a few years. How was he going to react, what was this meeting about, and just what was on his mind was the thoughts that he wondered as he casually drove out to the place that David wanted to meet.

As soon as he arrived at the location, he saw David sitting against a trunk of a car, and David smiled the moment that Louis stepped out of his car.

"It's been a while." David said as Louis approached him, and hugged him.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing?" Louis asked him quickly. "David, why haven't you come back home?"

"That's not important, but what is important is this." David said. He opened the trunk, and Louis saw the body of someone that looked familiar.

"David, what is the reason that this guy is in a truck that you are driving?" Louis asked him.

"Aren't you going to ask me what this guy was doing when I met him?" David asked Louis.

"Okay, David. What was he possibly doing that warrant his death?" Louis inquired.

"He had a sniper rifle, and was going to kill Alex before I stepped in." David said.

"Wow, so you killed him?" Louis said.

"I had to." David said. "He was going to kill Alex if I didn't step in."

"What did he tell you before you killed him?" Louis asked him.

"Nothing. I snapped his neck before he was able to fire that rifle." David said.

"Damn. You should have interrogated him before doing what you did. At least you would know who hired him." Louis said.

"As serious as this is, Kelbo is bigger." David said. "I am willing to bet that whoever this was, was hired because Kelbo stole from that family."

"Really, you know about that?" Louis asked him.

"Of course I do. Why do you think that I am talking to you?" David answered.

"You think that this came from the same guys?" Louis asked him, motioning to the body in the trunk.

"It would make sense." David said. "We have some work to do."

"You mean I do. I am the cop here. Not you." Louis told David.

"Really." David said. "I am willing to bet that I will get some information about what's going on before you do. Hell, you wouldn't even know about this if I wasn't going to tell you about it."

"Alright, whatever." Louis said. "You better clear out before the cops show up."

"See you later then." David said. David soon disappeared into the darkness, while Louis called this in.

* * *

David arrived back at his office, and noticed a blonde sitting in a chair facing his desk. Curious, David calmly shut the door to his office, and approached the blonde.

"May I help you?" David asked.

"Nice to see you too." Michael Harris said.

"Mike! Good to see you!" David smiled, hugging his friend.

"Nice digs. I see that you are going public with this." Michael said.

"Not really public, but yeah, we are well known enough for a legit office." David said.

"Okay, now that pleasantries are out of the way, any reason that I am out here from California?" Michael asked David.

"Okay, here's the deal." David said, sitting in the chair opposite of the one that Michael was sitting in. "Kelbo Russo, uncle of my former friend Alex, stole not only from me, but from a family friend of my father, a guy by the name of Rissole."

"Rissole? Isn't he Italian Mob?" Michael asked him.

"He is." David answered. "Look, the thing is, is that Kelbo not only stole from him, but I think that he stole from someone else. See, I took out a guy that was going to kill Alex. He had that tattooed on his arms."

David took out a picture of the tattoos that he took earlier, and showed them to Michael. Michael looked at them closely, and gave the picture back to David.

"That's a demon tattoo." Michael said. "Why would a demon be after Alex Russo?"

"They aren't." David said. "They are after Kelbo Russo. He won't show, so they are going to put the squeeze on his family until he does."

"A smart move on his part, but let me ask you this. Do you honestly think that Kelbo knows what is happening here?" Michael asked him.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he does know what is happening, and he doesn't care." David said. "I know that whoever is behind this is probably going to make his move again, and we need to be ready."

"What are you thinking?" Michael asked him.

David didn't get a chance to answer, because before he did, Eddie came into the office, looking kind of excited about something or the other.

"Boss, we got a situation." Eddie said.

"What's the matter?" David asked.

"We just got word from our boys on the street and in the NYPD that Kelbo Russo is going to be at the Waverly Place Substation." Eddie said.

"Shit. That is really not good. Whoever is after him is going to try and get them all then and there, right in the substation." David said. "Grab Davey, we all need to get there now and set up. This is going to be bad, I know it."

"What are we going to do?" Michael asked him.

"Come on. You are going to see first hand." David said.

* * *

From what David and crew could gather, Kelbo Russo was going to be at the substation in Waverly Place, but at what time, they couldn't get that information. So, for safety reasons, David, Michael, Davey and Eddie were posted at different spots around Waverly Place, waiting for Kelbo to arrive. Michael and David were in one spot, and Davey and Eddie were in another.

"All clear on this end." Eddie said, via wireless earpiece.

"Same here. Keep a look out, in case he is coming that way." David said.

"Alright." Davey said.

Michael sat there, and watched the intensiveness grow on David's face. Michael already knew what was going on between the Russos, especially Alex, and David himself. David told him all about that when David was out in California when they met for the first time. It was obvious, David felt really bad about what happened between he and Alex. He didn't show it, but to those who knew him and knew him best, he was torn up about it, and he still felt it all these years later.

"Hey, listen, about you and Alex..." Michael began to say.

"Don't. We have a job to do." David said immediately, cutting Michael off.

"Look, I know that you still care about her. You wouldn't be doing all of this if you didn't." Michael said.

"I am not doing this for her, I am doing this so there won't be any unnecessary bloodshed." David said.

"Okay, sure." Michael said, not believing a word that he was saying.

David looked over at Michael and glared. Then he looked up towards Waverly Place just in time to see Kelbo Russo enter the substation.

"There he is." David said, getting out of the car.

"Wait, where the hell are you going?" Michael asked him.

"Stay here, keep an eye out." David said.

"I should go with you." Michael said.

"If someone is coming, I need a heads up. Stay here, and warn me if someone is coming." David said.

"Alright, fine." Michael said, staying in his seat. David drew his sidearm, and walked the short way to Waverly Place.

* * *

As David walked to Waverly Place, all of the memories of him and Alex hanging out, getting in trouble came thundering back. All of the memories that they shared, and the good times that they had, it came back like everything happened yesterday. The thing that he didn't share with anyone else, was that he kind of had feelings for Alex. Romantic feelings, that was the reason that he did what he did all those years ago. Too bad this wasn't a cordial visit that David was about to have with the Russo's.

David was here on business, and he knew that when he finally reached their front door. He leaned his head against it, and he heard all of them talking. Strange enough, he heard them talking as if there wasn't a care in the world. Even though Megan Russo was still in the hospital, they were talking as if it wasn't a problem.

David gripped his pistol in his hand, and took a deep breath. How was he going to do this? Casually knock? Or go in like _Max Payne._

He already had the thought in his mind, and with purpose in his heart, he kicked the door in.

* * *

 **AN: All right, story is wrapping up in a few chapters, if that much. So in the next chapter, all of the major players that Kelbo ripped off are going to make a play for him, and David is the only one that can stop those from getting at him. That comes after, of course, he confronts Alex and her family after being gone for so long.**


	5. A Long Time Coming

**AN: Well, in the last chapter, as David and his crew were looking for Kelbo, the fact that a third party was involved was made very well known. David knew because he stopped a sniper from killing Alex. David, Michael, and his crew finally cornered Kelbo Russo, visiting his family at their home. At the end of the last chapter, David just kicked in the front door to the Russo residence. Now, here is the results of that action.**

 **Chapter Five: A Long Time Coming**

The minute the front door came crashing open, and David stepped in the residence, all eyes were on him. It has been a long enough while since David Falcone lastly stepped into the Waverly Place substation, let alone the Russo residence. Not that he was here for pleasure or fun. David was here on business, and Kelbo knew why he was here. It was evident that he knew, because the minute that he saw David, he began to ease away.

"Stay right there, Kelbo." David said coldly.

"David, what are you doing?" Jerry said, being the first to speak up.

"Why don't you let your brother tell you?" David said, not taking his eyes off of Kelbo.

Jerry and Theresa in turn, turned to Kelbo, who looked as though he was about to speak a lie.

"The truth, you son of a bitch." David said.

Kelbo knew that he was caught, and due to either being too scared, or in an attempt to try and look innocent, he did not speak. Irritated, David spoke for him.

"Your brother here not only stole something from me, but from a figure in the Italian Mob." David said.

"What!? Really!?" Jerry said, looking between his brother and David.

"Yeah." David said. "Kelbo here has a lot of people looking for him, and if he doesn't give that stuff up, that is going to be it for him."

"Listen, I got all of those things fair and square!" Kelbo said, finally speaking up.

"No, you didn't." David said, stomping down Kelbo's claim. "Even if you did, and I do not believe that you did at all, do you honestly think that the guys after you are going to give a shit?"

"How are we supposed to trust you, holding a gun on us and demanding these things?" Theresa asked him.

"Well, you should be glad that I kicked down that door, because if it was anyone else, you all would be dead at this point." David said. "Honestly."

"Are you here to help us, or just to get your stuff back?" Jerry asked him.

"Both." David said, testily to some degree. "Give the stuff back, or you won't live past the next few hours."

"I don't have it!" Kelbo said.

"I don't believe you." David told him. "You don't have it on you, but you have it somewhere close where you can get to it. Seeing as how that is your only play, I want you to take me to it."

"What? What are you going on about?" Kelbo said, looking at David in disbelief.

David stood up, but before he could do or say anything, Michael began to call him.

"What?" David said.

"I hope that you are wrapping up what you are doing, because you have two SUVs of guys heading your way, and they are loaded for bear." Michael said.

"Were you able to get a look at them?" David asked.

"They look Asian, or Japanese. I wasn't able to tell because I had to speed to get ahead of them." Michael said. "I will try to buy you some time, but you better skedaddle.

David hung up, and grabbed Kelbo by the arm.

"We are out of here." David said, leading Kelbo towards the door.

"Where are you going, what's going on?" Jerry asked him.

"Listen. Get Louis on the horn, and tell him to get over here quickly." David said, he then opened the door, and shoved Kelbo out, and David closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Kelbo asked David as David lead him towards the street.

"It seems that you also pissed off either the Yakuza or the Triads." David said. "So, that's me, the Yakuza / Triads, and then the Italian Mob that is after you. You really make friends everywhere, huh?"

Davey and Eddie heard that was something was going on, and managed to see David and Kelbo coming out of the building just in time. They drove over to him, and stopped to let him and Kelbo inside.

"Okay, what happened?" Davey asked David.

"Well, now either the Triads or Yakuza is after Kelbo, and we still don't know what happened to the stuff." David said.

"Well, Mike managed to get away clean, so we better clear out of here before we get caught." Eddie said.

"Good." David said. "We need to get the stuff from Kelbo here, and he is being kind of a dick about it."

"I don't have it on me!" Kelbo said.

"That I believe." David said. "If you aren't going to give it to us voluntarily, we have to take it by force."

The minute that he heard that, Kelbo decided to play ball. He knew what they were capable of, and he wanted no part of that.

"Wait! I have a spot not far from downtown! That is where everything is!" Kelbo said.

"I know." David said slyly. "That's where we were going in the first place."

"How did-"

" **I** know." David smiled evilly. "You know where he is talking about, right?"

"We'll be there in about five minutes at this pace."

* * *

The minute that Louis arrived at Waverly Place, he had an idea as to what was going on. David had been there, and only a few feet away, there was a major gun battle that took place.

With a sigh, he took a casual look around.

"Well?" Jerry asked them as the rest of the Russo clan looked at him.

"Well what?" Louis asked him back.

"What are you going to do about this?" Theresa asked.

"Nothing. The crime scene technicians are on their way. The cops are coming to ask about what took place close by." Louis said.

"What are you going to do about David?" Jerry asked his friend. "He took my brother away to god knows where!"

"You knew what took place a few feet from here, right?" Louis asked Jerry in disbelief. "What happened was that one of David's friend was keeping god knows who from getting in here and getting your brother. I dealt with criminals like that before. They were after something, something Kelbo had. His sticky fingers was going to get you all killed."

"Where are they now?" Alex asked Louis.

"No idea." Louis said. "I think that David is going to grab what he is after and they go their separate ways after that. I think, don't quote me on that."

"So I am supposed to just wait and see what happens?" Jerry asked Louis.

"Yeah. It's simple like that." Louis said.

"Where's David now?" Alex asked him.

"I have no idea. I am about to go and find him. I hope that I find him before something big and horrible happens." Louis said.

Louis gave them a farewell, and was gone.

Alex looked outside as Louis left, and secretly prayed that David was alright.

* * *

David, Davey, and Eddie watched as Kelbo was digging through some piles of clothes looking for the things that he took. It kind of took the three back as they took a brief look around, and the house was kind of ran down. Then again before they really could be concerned, it had to be noted on that this was an abandoned house.

"I need to know, why are we protecting this guy?" Eddie said. "I mean, we are risking our lives to watch over this dumb son of a bitch who took things that didn't belong to him."

"Yeah, let's throw him to the guys that are after him, and lets be done with it." Davey said.

"We are already this far, might as well see it through." David said. "Besides, when we get this done, we are done with Kelbo here. He is on his own."

Just as Kelbo reached his stash of stuff, David walked over, and shoved him out of the way. He grabbed the sword, and slung it over his shoulder. He saw Rissole's insignia, wrapped it carefully, and gave it to Davey. Then something caught his eye, David saw a box. He opened it up, and then quickly closed it.

"So, are we square?" Kelbo asked him.

"Almost." David said. He took out his pistol, and slapped him hard with the gun.

"Damn, dude!" Davey said, approaching his friend.

"You took the locket that belonged to Lei Belfong? You are actually that fucking stupid!?" David screamed at him.

"What are you talking about? What is the big deal?" Kelbo asked, holding the bleeding from the side of his head.

"This locket that was in this box belongs to Lei Belfong, a kingpin Yakuza member." David announced to everyone while not taking his eyes off of Kelbo. "Inside of that locket was a picture of his family. His **LATE** wife and daughter to be exact. They were killed by a drunk driver. He would not let this locket out of his sight for anything. How in the hell did you get ahold of this?"

"I stole it..." Kelbo whimpered.

David sighed in disbelief, and he was tempted to kill Kelbo right there, but, he heard tires screeching outside.

"Shit. It looks like his crew found us." Davey said, peering out the window.

"What are they doing?" David asked him.

"It looks like they are setting up to assault the place." Eddie answered.

David peered back at Kelbo, just as his phone began to ring.

"Yeah." David answered.

"Mr. Falcone. I trust that you know who I am." An unknown voice said.

"Lei Belfong, I assume. Yakuza kingpin, right?" David stated.

"Smart. I like the fact that you do your homework. In this line of business, knowledge is power." Belfong said. "I know of your ties to the Russo family, and that you have Kelbo Russo in there. He stole from me. He disgraced my family and he must die."

David was silent, and then he got the look that made him look as though he thought of something.

"Well, I respect that, but as with you, he did the same thing to me. He's dead, lying right in front of me." David said.

"Really?" Belfong asked in disbelief.

"Really." David said. "I know that you are outside, send some of your guys inside to see."

"Alright." Belfong said, hanging up.

"What are you going to do?" Eddie asked him.

David didn't answer. He walked over to where Kelbo was sitting, and grabbed him by the throat with his bare hand. Kelbo began to fight for air, but soon enough, he passed out.

Davey opened the door, just in time to see two Yakuza members in all black enter the home, and look at Kelbo, laying on the ground. They rolled him over, checking for some type of heartbeat, and when they found none, they muttered to each other in Japanese.

They glared at David and his crew, and then the two walked outside. Soon afterwards, David was called by Belfong.

"Well?" David said.

"It pains me that I was not unable to get that piece of crap myself. But they told me that it looked as though he suffered." Belfong said.

"I knew that it would satisfy those involved." David said.

"I like that. I might have to rely on you in the future for some work." Belfong said.

"Always happy to help." David said. He hung up the phone, and heard the cars drive away.

"Okay. Now what do we do with Kelbo here?" Davey asked.

"He's not dead, but we have to get him away from New York." David said. "I have an idea."

* * *

Jerry, Theresa, Louis and the Russo children were sitting in their lair when the portal in the lair opened, and Kelbo came tumbling out, followed by Michael and David.

"What happened to him?" Jerry asked, as they all rushed to check on Kelbo.

"He's alive. Out cold, but alive." David said.

"Dave, what did you do?" Louis asked him, stepping in front of his 'son'.

"I had to fake his death to get the Yakuza off of him." David said.

"My back is killing me." Michael said, rubbing his back to try to get some comfort.

"Go wait outside." David said. Michael sighed, still moaning from carry Kelbo all that way.

"Fat fuck could stand to lose some weight. Damn near broke my back carrying him..." Michael muttered, walking towards the front of the restaurant.

David sighed, and looked back at the Russos and Louis.

"Alright, the deal is this." David said. "Kelbo took something that belonged to an Italian Mob member, and a Yakuza kingpin. What I did resulted in both parties thinking that he was dead, so Kelbo has to go somewhere. You guys can handle that, because I am done at this point."

"Wait, are you just going to leave him here like that?" Theresa asked him.

"Yeah. Exactly." David said. "Be glad I was here and that I still care about Alex enough to prevent this fat sack of shit from getting killed. That is your one time. Now I am done."

David left, leaving the Russos to deal with an unconscious Kelbo. As he stepped outside, he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned quickly hands on his gun, but soften when he saw Alex standing there.

"What?" David snapped at her.

"It's just...thanks." Alex said.

David stood there, looking at her, and he wanted to be angry at her. He wanted to lay into her, especially about how things ended the last time he was ever out here. But he didn't. He just couldn't, for some reason.

He walked over and hugged her, and then left with Michael.

On the outside, he was cold and emotionless. On the inside, David knew that he still loved her.

* * *

 **AN: The next chapter has a surprise that has far reaching repercussions. It might be the ending, but who knows?**


	6. The Price We Pay For Love

**AN: In the last chapter, David managed to save Kelbo Russo (Jerry's brother) from the Yazuka by faking his death. Everything has been returned to their rightful owner, but that doesn't mean that everything is over with. In this final chapter to the story, the unthinkable happens, and no one saw it coming. This will parlay into the next story that I am going to do involving this storyline. With those things in mind, here is the conclusion.**

 _ **Just a quick note, for the outfits that everyone wore, think of the episode, Wizard of the Year.**_

 **Chapter Six: The Price We Pay For Love**

Needless to say, David Falcone was more than a little off his game. After he left the Waverly Place Substation, and more so after the hug between he and Alex, his thoughts were not able to be on one thing. Well, they were able to be on one thing, or person, and that was Alex Russo.

After the situation that caused David to up and leave in the first place, Alex believed that was it for their friendship. Alex thought that, but David didn't. He was angry for a long time, and that anger came from years of pent up frustration at Alex and her family to an extent.

Louis and VIllo, the guys that raised David, and longtime friends of Jerry and Theresa, they always knew that David had a thing for Alex. David never mentioned it, or said anything to confirm or deny this, but they knew from the way that they both acted around each other. Then the restaurant incident happened, and that blew up their friendship right there.

David himself always held out some sort of hope that he and Alex would become friends again, even more than that at some point in time. He is thinking this now, but before, he did not want anything to do with the Russo family, but obligation to do the right thing brought him back to old friends and family.

Then, the hug between David and Alex. As he hugged her, all of his old feelings came roaring back, and David was unable to ignore them, even after all this time. David could only wonder if he should try and talk to Alex, and see where he stood with her? Fear of possible rejection were keeping him from doing so, and that is what kept him from doing that in the first place. It kind of was a scary thing to deal with, but David knew that he had to do something before she got away from him again.

* * *

It was a few days after David and his crew saved Kelbo from a very painful and untimely death. David was sitting in his office, Michael was across from him. David was thinking about Alex, but he did not say that is what he was doing. Of course, Michael knew it all too well David was thinking about her.

"Mike, when are you heading back to California?" David asked out of the blue.

"I have no idea." Michael answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I figured that I might hang around here for a few days."

"Why?" David asked him.

"I figured that if I stayed in New York for a few days, I might see something interesting." Michael said. "That, and I am not in a real hurry to get back home."

"I should have guessed." David sighed, turning and looking out the window.

"Let me guess, still thinking about Alex, huh?" Michael asked him.

"Yeah." David said.

"Look, why don't you go and just talk to her?" Michael asked him.

"Because, after how things ended between us the last time, I am not sure that we can recover from it." David said sadly.

"I knew that you still had feelings for her. It was too damn obvious, really." Michael said with a smirk.

"Oh really? What gave it away?" David asked his friend sarcastically.

"The fact that you were all too willing to jump into this mess with Kelbo." Michael said. "You had the perfect opportunity to get rid of him, and you didn't. The only reason you would have done that is that you probably believe that there is some hope for you and Alex to get together."

 _Damn, when he's right, he's right._ David thought.

"Alright, clear out, I got to go talk to someone." David said, reaching for his jacket.

Michael was going to question it, but given the present time and situation plus the conversation that the two had just shared, he decided against it.

"Alright, do what you need to do. I will keep my ear out in case something big or troubling might be heading our way." Michael said.

"Good looking out." David said.

* * *

Where was David going? The only place that he could think of at this moment. Not Waverly Place, but the one place that he knew was going to, to get some advice at this point.

Home.

Not his high class apartment that he has now, but his home before all of this mess happened.

David arrived about twenty minutes after he left his apartment, and he stood before the doorway, taking a deep breath. He opened the door with the key he still had, and entered the home.

He took a deep breath, and looked around. He remembered the home the night that he left, and it looked as though it didn't change at all. David wondered what his room was like, but he decided against entering his old room, knowing that wasn't going to help, and he was here on business.

David went over to the living room couch, and took a seat on it. Even there, he thought of all the times that he and Alex sat here and watch TV.

"Yeah?" Louis said, coming out of his bedroom. Villo did the same, coming from David's old bedroom.

Louis and Villo froze in their tracks once they saw David standing in the living room. Louis and Villo shared a look, and then turned their gaze back to David.

"Um, David? Why are you here?" Louis asked him.

"I came here, because I wanted to talk to you. About Alex." David said. Louis knew by the tone, that this was serious. The three sat in the living room area, and almost instantly, the tone changed.

"Okay, what's up?" Louis said.

"I think that I still have feelings for Alex." David said.

"Okay, why are you here talking to us about it? Go and tell her this." Villo said.

"I don't have the nerve." David said. "I want to go and tell her how I feel but after the way things went down years ago, and this Kelbo situation, if I talk to her now about this, it won't go well."

"Okay, I figured this. Here." Louis said, taking out an envelope, and handing it to David.

"What's this?" David asked him.

"Alex won _Wizard of the Year_ , and she wanted you to come." Louis said. "That is an invitation for the banquet that she is having. She gave that to me to give to you."

"Thanks. I have to go and talk to her in person about it, though." David said.

"Well, good luck with that." Villo said.

David smiled at his family, and left the home. It felt good to come back to a place that he once called home. Before he got too sentimental, he remembered that he had something important to do.

* * *

Sometimes simple is the best way to go about things. That is what David thought after he requested Alex come and talk to him. Neutral territory, somewhere where neither of them would feel uncomfortable, and David thought about Central Park. David sat there, and waited for Alex to show up. As the time past, he sat there, thinking about what he was going to say to her once he saw her.

David sat there, and sure enough, David looked up, and saw Alex slowly walking towards her.

"Hey." Alex said softly.

"Hey yourself." David said. "Congratulations on winning _Wizard of the Year_."

"Thank you." Alex said. David could feel that Alex felt uneasy sitting there, talking to him.

"Sorry, you know for what happened then." David said, breaking the silence that was there.

"It kind of stuck to me that there was more to a reason as to why you did that." Alex said. "Why did you do that? And why did you help Uncle Kelbo?"

"To do the right thing, that, and I always held out hope." David said.

"Hope for what?" Alex said.

David stopped, and he realized what he just said. Figuring that he was caught, he went ahead and said what he was going to say anyway.

"For us. For us." David said.

"David..." Alex said, knowing what he was going with the conversation. "David, I-I don't know what to say?"

"Sorry for coming out of the blue with that. I had to say it before I lost my nerve." David said. He stood up, bringing Alex with him. He felt all of his emotions coming out at that moment. Then he felt himself leaning in to kiss her.

"I have a boyfriend." Alex said, more like blurted out.

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend. Sort of." Alex said again.

"Oh." David said, feeling his heart break. "What's his name?"

"Mason." Alex said. "David, I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"No. No. It's alright." David said. "Look, I just remembered I have something to deal with, and I'll see you later."

"David, wait." Alex said. She tried to catch up with him, but he was already gone. He didn't want her to see that she broke his heart once again...

* * *

David was stomping back and forth in his bedroom, tears falling from his face, and anger in his heart. He was mad at Alex for waiting until now to tell him that she had a boyfriend. That made him feel like that night all those years ago.

More importantly, he was mad at himself. What he feared was going to happened, happened. Alex was taken and he didn't have an opportunity to get a chance to be with her.

Anger and heartbreak still was on his mind as he sat on his bed. He looked around his room, and saw the invitation that Alex gave him was on his counter. He had the urge to walk over and tear it up into a million pieces. He didn't, of course, because something told him that it was going to come in handy in the future.

* * *

The night of her award banquet arrived, and Alex felt nervous about the event. Or at least that's what her family thought was going on in her mind. She kept thinking about David, and how he reacted when she told him that she had a boyfriend. She never saw him like that, and he must have been like that all that time ago.

"Alex?" Max said, coming into the room. "Come on. Everyone's waiting on you."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I just have to fix my make up a little bit." Alex lied.

Max sighed, knowing what this was about. He didn't press the issue. He just gave her a nod to signal that he understood, and left.

Alex wiped the last of the tears out of her eyes, and stepped outside.

* * *

Alex sat nervously next to her family as they began to talk about how the evening was going and why they were here. Then came the time where it was announced that she won Wizard of the Year, and she was going to give a speech.

Alex smiled, and slowly made her way to the podium, and began to speak. It was obvious that she was nervous. She began to speak, and as she spoke, she would glance into the crowd.

Anyways, as she went on, she glanced around one more time, and saw an all too familiar face standing near the entrance.

David stood there in a black Italian suit, and black hat with matching shoes.

He had a smile on his face, as he motioned her to keep going.

David made his way towards an empty seat...

 **BANG.**

A single gunshot was so loud, everyone hit the floor. David glanced around, to see if anyone he knew was hurt. He then glanced towards where Alex was standing.

David saw her fall to the ground, and she was motionless.

"Alex!" David screamed rushing to her side. He held her close as he saw the blood spot grow bigger in her stomach area.

Alex opened her eyes, and saw the concern on David's face. At that same moment, David turned to face her.

Alex gave him a weak smile, and closed her eyes once more.

"Alex? Alex!? Alex!"

 **THE END?**


End file.
